Danganronpa: The Promised Neverland
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the manga of the same name. Hope's Peak Orphanage was founded by Izuru Kamukura and the orphanage acted as a sanctuary for orphans and abandoned toddlers. A group of young kids led by Makoti Margo had a happy life inside the orphanage and wants to live here with his fellow orphans, until he discovered a gruesome secret and now he wants to escape with all of the orphans.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: The Promised Neverland**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Promised Neverland**_ is owned by kaiu Shirai and Cloverworks

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another new Danganronpa fanfic. An idea popped into my head after surfing the internet and came across a manga site where I accidentally saw clips of an ongoing manga, which the title is called **The Promised Neverland**. I initially thought that this title is inspired from the fairy tale story _Peter Pan_ due to Neverland being associated with the story, which gain a following after being made into a featured animated film by **Walt Disney** several decades ago.

Out of curiosity I immediately checked the title's info on Wikipedia, and after getting the info I decided to check out the manga site, and while it does have some horror themes, it was more on the suspense mystery type, yet the story is good.

This also made me recall a similar theme, such as the 80's animated series Muppet Babies, and this inspired me to make a Danganronpa version, and the rest is history. I initially had some difficulty on which Danganronpa series to use here, and eventually came up with an answer, but you'll have to find out who will appear here.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

Japan.

A country located within the Southeast Asia, which is near neighboring countries such as the Philippines and the past it was known for its controversial part in World War II, which led the United States of America to drop an atomic bomb on Hiroshima which caused damage, but also led Japan to surrender, bringing the war to an end.

Since then, Japan and its citizens changed for the better, and along the way became friendlier to other neighboring Asian countries and prospered well in the years to come, slowly becoming one of the fast-growing economic partners to other countries.

As the years passed, many emperors come and go, yet they were able to keep Japan floating economically and its citizens prospered and lived peacefully, thus they slowly moved on after what happened at Hiroshima after World War II ended.

-x-

In the years (or decades) that passed, Japan remained as the economic, trading, and friendliest country within the whole of Asia, and their technologies improved, which led to a lot of scientific breakthroughs which improved the lives of its citizens and increasing the happy lives of everyone, local residents and foreigners living here.

Meanwhile, The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

And everything went peaceful and harmonious, but little do everyone else know that something unexpected is about to happen without any warning. And with no signs of when it is going to happen.

-x-

An undetermined amount of time has passed, and for some reason, everything seemed to be peaceful, and so far the streets are relative peaceful. The scene shifts at the heart of Tokyo, where you can see what appeared to be a huge building-like structure that is a mixture of an academy and a mansion. It looked like a commercial complex that would pass up as a hotel.

The scene shifts in the front portion where a sign is affixed, which the name is displayed.

" _ **HOPE'S PEAK ORPHANAGE**_ "

It turns out that the place was founded by a benevolent philanthropist named Izuru Kamukura, and he is revealed to be a man with a soft heart for children, and having seen certain parts all over Japan showing abandoned children on the streets and some were used by corrupt adults to commit crimes, Kamukura decided to fund and put up the orphanage, which acts as a home for abandoned children, and children who lost their parents.

Kamukura intend to live as much as possible to oversee the orphanage so that he can personally see the orphaned children get legally adopted, so as to give himself and the children a happy ending. Many people came to admire Kamukura for his deed and earned their respects and praise.

"Izuru Kamukura..."

"A good man."

"He has a heart of gold."

"Not to mention he has a soft spot for kids."

"Still, makes me wonder...is he married...?"

"So he has no family of his own...?"

"How sad..."

"Tragic..."

However, not all are pleased with it, as there are who are malevolent and selfish, seeing the abandoned children as mere tools and others see them as excess bagagge. They feel that Kamukura is such a fool who wasted his time making a useless orphanage.

"Kamulura is a fool."

"A foolish fool..."

"Wasting money on an orphanage? Rubbish."

"No wonder he has no kids of his own..."

"Those excess baggage ought to be sold at factories and all..."

"Why not kill them? It'll solve population problems?"

"Hope that Kamukura fool dies..."

"Yeah..."

-x-

An undetermined number of years passed by, and yet things went peaceful, except that a sad moment occurred, as Izuru Kamukura passed away due to old age, and yet the orphanage continued to function, due to it being inherited by someone who may have worked with Izuru, thus the orphanage kept its place and the operation went non-stop.

And for some reason, the monetary expenses of running the orphanage, such as buying food for supplies and clothes are not a problem, along with receiving donations such as money, clothes and tools as well as everything else, and thus the orphanage has no shortage of supplies.

The staff and its members are also involved in searching the streets for any abandoned children such as infants and toddlers who are either left behind by their parents. This also includes infants whose mother voluntarily relinquish their custody if the mother is proven to have the inability to raise her child.

The children found were brought to the orphanage where they are given clothes, food, shelter, and as the months passed, the orphaned children started to get along with fellow orphaned children, and thus the area became lively and happy.

They played, some argued, but nevertheless, they were cared for, thanks in part to their handlers, and you can see the orphaned children are enjoying each other's company.

"Let's play!"

"Let's go outside!"

"Want a bread?"

"Have my doll..."

"I'm scared..."

"I'll protect you."

"I want to marry you..."

"Be my bride..."

-x-

Another undisclosed amount of time has passed, and the orphanage continued to run its operation as usual, and by then, several orphans started to pile up, but soon they were given up for adoption to foster parents, and the handlers gently told the orphans, who are as old as seven years old, and the youngest being three, that eventually they will get the chance to have a family of his/her own, and the children liked the idea.

They voiced their opinion about wanting to have a family of his/her own, but were torn at the prospect of being separated with their fellow orphans whom they see as more than playmates.

"But..."

"Want to stay..."

"My playmates..."

"Will I see them again...?"

"Can I ask them to adopt them as my sister...?"

"Can I go back?"

"..."

"Don't want to go..."

The handlers and caretakers smiled and said that it does not mean it's goodbye, as they can visit the orphanage at any time they wish, and the children were smiling at hearing this.

"Really?"

"Yay!"

"I can play with them again!"

"I want to buy the orphanage!"

"Want everyone to stay with me!"

"Let's become a family!"

"Yay!"

"Yippee!"

The orphaned children spend time with their fellow orphans, and eventually some of them were to be adopted by foster parents, and each departing orphan bid goodbye to their fellow orphans, promising that he/she will one day pay them a visit.

The orphans left behind cried as they are going to miss that orphan who is ready to leave the orphanage.

"Wahhh!"

"I don't want to go!"

"I don't want to leave my playmates!"

"Will I miss them...?"

"..."

"Bye-bye..."

"See you..."

"I won't forget you..."

-x-

Another undetermined amount of time has passed, and life inside Hope's Peak Orphanage went on, and it showed that a new batch of orphans are seen, where some of them got along and others seemed to be minding their own businesses. The orphans shown are identified as:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Hifumi Yamada

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Junko Enoshima

The newly-introduced orphans were quite colorful in terms of personality, as they seemed to have differing types of manners, but nevertheless they got along well with each other, save for ikusaba, Togami and Ohwada, who seemed to be distancing themselves from the other orphans, as they are all aged four years old at this time.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the dramatic, yet cute and innocent moments make up for it, and aside from Izuru Kamukura, most of the orphans shown here are filler-type characters, until the kid versions of Class 78 appeared…

Yup, Class 78 will portray the orphans, and this is where things will get...interesting...and suspenseful...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter highlights the events on how the Class 78 kids ended up as orphans...and who will adopt any one of them?

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Horrifying Discovery

**Danganronpa: The Promised Neverland**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Promised Neverland**_ is owned by kaiu Shirai and Cloverworks

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here more about the orphans of Hope's peak would get more screen time, but the story finally comes underway as our main characters are about to make a…well, you get the drift…

And more characters are introduced here…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _2:_** ** _Osoroshī Hakken_**

Several years have passed and the scene shifts at Hope's Peak Orphanage, where life inside appeared to be okay, as the 16 orphans behaved well and are getting along fine, though some remained aloof and distant, such as Togami, Ikusaba and Ohwada, but nevertheless they do interact with the other orphans, and it is shown that the orphans, having just turned 11 years old, and at this stage most of them are READY to be adopted by couples who wish to adopt a child of their choosing.

Moreover, it is shown that in the years that passed, the 16 orphans are being home-schooled at an early age, and like in schools, they were given exams, such as the preliminary, mid-term and finals, which the 16 orphans passed them, and even underwent some activities to keep them in shape.

All the while, the orphanage is being supervised by the apparent head, identified as **Tsumugi Shirogane** , and she also acted as the SURROGATE mother of the orphans. She appeared to be loving and affectionate, which most of the orphans became close to her, while some were a bit scared and wary of her, due to her habit of having some of the orphans undergo cosplay activities.

This appeared to be the case, as some of the orphans, such as Togami and Ohwada, were at times apprehensive towards her due to them being her CONSTANT victims and they pleaded not to have them wear OUTLANDISH and EXAGGERATED costumes, but they were ignored, and were PERSUADED to try out costumes that were at times outlandish AND out of this world.

"Now, now…"

"I say no!"

"Don't be shy…"

"I don't want to!"

"It's just a little while…"

"It's too embarrassing!"

"It's just only us…"

"Anything but that!"

The others simply smiled and teased Togami to go along with it saying that the costumes he had to wear were simply amusing, yet Togami reiterated that he will never, ever put the clothes on just for anyone's amusement, and vowed never to wear one ever again.

The same can be said about Ohwada, saying that he hated wearing such clothes as he disliked doing cosplay activities, but then he and Togami hugged each other as Tsumugi, who is often called MAMA due to her acting as the surrogate mother, showed them the costume she intend for them to wear, and the two boys pleaded, not wanting to put the clothes on, but she smiled and URGED them to at least try them out so that the other orphans can see it.

"Now, now…try these on…"

"I say no!"

"Anything but that!"

"Don't be shy…"

"I don't want to!"

"I rather die!"

"It's just a little while…"

"It's too embarrassing!"

"I'm going to look like a fool!"

"It's just only us…"

"Anything but that!"

"They'll just laugh at me!"

The other orphans, save for Kirigiri, Ohgami, Enoshima and Ikusaba, cheered on as they urged Togami and Ohwada to try them on, saying that they want to see a cosplay display, and even encouraged them saying that they want to see how COOL they looked as well as wanting to see what they looked like once they put the costumes on.

"Come on!"

"Try them on!"

"You'll look cool!"

"I am sure you will rock!"

"Don't be shy!"

"Just do it!"

"We won't laugh!"

"We promise!"

"Just try them on!"

"Pretty please?"

Things went on and everything went well, except that, several minutes later, Ohwada and Togami are seen facing the wall, sulking after being FORCED to put on the costumes, which turn out to be maid uniforms, and the two boys felt humiliated at being PERSUADED to put them on, feeling that they had been violated and vowed never to undergo another cosplay contest even if Tsumugi asked them to do it for her own amusement.

"I can't believe this…"

"This sucked…"

"I can't believe I got goaded so easily…"

"I'm gonna be sick."

"I'll never do it again…"

"I'm gonna ditch this place…"

"If mama tries to fool me again…"

"…"

-x-

A few months have passed, and life within the orphanage went well, where you can see the orphans are having fun, such as playing, loitering and sightseeing, and it appeared that the orphans re enjoying a certain amount of freedom, as they get to enjoy what they do most, though they do have to abide a certain rule, such as not loitering too far, such as approaching the MAIN GATE, which leads towards the outside of the orphanage.

Being obedient children, the orphans did as told and never questioned the rule, though this seemed to arouse curiosity from one of the orphans, namely Kirigiri. She wondered why she and the other children are not allowed to go near the gate and why they were not allowed to go see what it is like outside the orphanage, and this made her wonder what it's like if they go beyond the orphanage.

"Really…what lies beyond the gate…?"

She looked around until she noticed that Naegi is talking to Maizono, and she noticed how close the two were, and she decided to confide to Naegi about what she is feeling about having to abide by the rules as she felt that something does not seem to be right here.

When Naegi is alone, she approached him and confide to him about what she feels about some DISCREPANCIES within the orphanage, and while it did piqued some curiosity, he said that if this is for their own good, then they should abide by it.

Kirigiri did not seem to appreciate the comments and asked if he is fine with being like this, which he thought about it, and said that if there is no trouble here within the orphanage, then it should at least be fine with it since Tsumugi always took good care of the children and that because of her, the children are having good lives even before one of them is slated to be adopted.

"I think this is fine."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

"How so…?"

"Mama always look after us."

"…"

"If nothing bad happened, then it's fine."

"…"

Kirigiri's eyes narrowed as she felt that she is getting nowhere and opted not to talk to him at this time and left him alone, which made Naegi wondered if he said anything wrong. By then Maizono came and asked what is going on, and not wanting to make her worried, he tells Maizono that there is nothing wrong about what she saw.

"Naegi-kun."

"Maizono-san…"

"Is there something wrong…?"

"Oh, no…nothing is wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Sure?"

"Yes, Maizono-san."

Maizono blinked her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders, and when Naegi smiled, she smiled as well, though you can see that there is a subtle hint of jealousy from Maizono, as she seemed to harbor some crush towards Naegi, which hints that there is some sort of PUPPY LOVE involved.

-x-

Another several weeks have passed, and life at the orphanage goes on, but this time there is some sadness brewing as Tsumugi announced that Maizono is about to be ADOPTED, which means that she is going to leave the orphanage soon, and this caused some of the children to get sad, and Maizono is one of them, as she was very close to them, particularly Naegi, and she confided to Tsumugi that she wants to stay here and not to be adopted.

Tsumugi smiled and assured to Maizono that she can visit the orphanage again at any time, and that she will inform her where to find Naegi and the others should they too get adopted at a later time, so that she can reconnect to them again sometime in the future, which seemed to ease her anxieties.

"Don't worry. If Naegi is about to be adopted, I will provide the address so you can visit him."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Promise?"

"I promise, sweetie."

"…"

"That's a good girl."

"…"

After hearing those words, Maizono slowly nodded and resigned to fate, and there she approached Naegi and went somewhere so that they can talk in private, and tells him that she would try to stay in touch with him as she doesn't want to be separated from him, which Naegi said that he feels the same thing, but he used his optimism to make her feel better, saying that he will ask Tsumugi to provide the address of her would-be foster parents so that he can visit Maizono anytime in the future.

This seemed to give her HOPE and she hugged him, shedding tears as she really did not want to leave him yet he promised that he will do whatever he could to visit her at her impending foster home.

"Don't cry, Maizono-san."

"…"

"I'll visit you soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Maizono-san…I promise."

"…"

After that, Tsumugi came and tells Maizono that her foster parents are waiting, and tells her that she needs to say her goodbye to the other children, which a reluctant Maizono nodded, and asks Tsumugi to give her another minute, which Tsumugi smiled and nodded.

There Maizono tells Naegi to keep his promise and visit her when he gets the chance, which he assured to her that he will visit her soon and will keep in touch with her no matter what, which the scene appeared to be akin to a boy and girl who are on the verge of declaring their love for one another.

"Naegi-kun."

"Maizono-san…"

"Promise me that we'll keep in touch."

"I will."

"When we see each other again…I want to be together with you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After that, Maizono held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips before leaving, and a stunned Naegi stood there, blushing as he got his FIRST KISS, and as Maizono left, Tsumugi smiled as she escorted her near the front door of the orphanage, where the rest of the children, save for Kirigiri, Togami, and Ikusaba, waved goodbye and wished her well, promising that they will visit her sometime after.

Maizono shed tears as she bid goodbye, but promised that she will visit them again soon, and the others said the same thing to her as Tsumugi began to escort her out of the orphanage, seemingly touched by the scene she is seeing.

"Bye, bye, everyone!"

"Bye, Maizono!"

"Take care!"

"Write us a letter!"

"Be a good girl!"

"Visit us soon!"

"Let's play again!"

"Be strong!"

After a few minutes, Naegi was sullen, but then noticed that Maizono left her prized teddy bear and decided to go after her so as to give her the stuffed toy and upon seeing it, Kirigiri asked if he intend to go after her and risked breaking the rule, but he assured that he will only give her the toy to Maizono and explain to Tsumugi about it.

Kirigiri did not like it, but due to her curiosity about the scenario, such as Maizono leaving at night and that her would-be foster parents were never introduced to her and the other children, Kirigiri decided to tag along, and the two pre-teens sneaked out of the orphanage while the others went to sleep.

The two approached the gate, which was left open, and the two pre-teens slowly went outside, where it leads to what appeared to be a forested path, and found a van waiting nearby. Naegi took a deep breath as he wanted to give Maizono a proper goodbye, and just as he is about to approach the van, he heard a brief, muffled scream which came from Maizono.

Naegi became concerned, but Kirigiri held him back, covering his mouth and tells him not to make a sound, which he argued that Maizono could be in danger, but she tells him to wait, but then they saw a body slumped to the ground before being dragged. Then, her clothes were thrown away before being loaded into the van.

After a minute or so, the two pre-teens slowly approached the scene, where they saw a pool of blood smeared on the soil, and this made Naegi worried, and Kirigiri mustered some willpower not to shriek, and when they peered inside the van's compartment area, both stared wide-eyed upon seeing the naked body of Maizono, who laid dead.

Her eyes wide-open, and her naked chest bore a huge hole, suggesting that her heart was forcibly ripped out, and Naegi became horrified at what he just saw, and there Kirigiri stated that she sensed that she had a feeling that something like this has happened when she noticed several months ago that there were other children before her were ADOPTED and never heard from again.

Moreover, there were no records of such and that Tsumugi herself used PERSUASIVE means to avoid the subjects using her MOTHERLY charms and that was enough to make Kirigiri feel that something is amiss, only this time she never thought something like this would befall Maizono, and tells Naegi that she has a feeling he and the others, including her, would be placed in a similar fate.

"Naegi-kun…"

"…"

"I have a feeling…we would end up like her…"

"Eh…?"

"If what I suspect is right…we could be next in line."

"But…but…"

"We should head back."

"Kirigiri-san…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the slice of life and comic relief moments make up for it, but then the horror elements came in, and mirroring the game and anime, Maizono became the first victim to die…in a grizzly way much to Naegi's horror, while Kirigiri managed to willed herself to stay calm.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Kirigiri and Naegi discussed the implications of the discovery they made, and how it would affect them and their fellow orphans…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed...but needed...


End file.
